1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless mobile apparatus and methods and, specifically, to wireless mobile multiprocessor apparatus and methods.
2. Background
Telecommunications services are evolving toward sharing richer and more realistic still and motion images, sound, and data across great distances, and doing so within the context of mobile services. Increasingly, personal financial transactions, commercial buying and trading transactions, health information, and other private messages may be exchanged using a mobile device, with attendant expectations of security. These and other applications and services may employ advanced compression, encryption, and signal modulation techniques. A vast range of consumer applications may be deployed with mobile devices, including sophisticated interactive services, familiar desktop applications, and operating system environments, indicating a need for both computing flexibility and power. Mobile devices that furnish superior and secure speech, audio, video, and data services, including real-time or isochronous communications, often employ compute-intensive, high-bandwidth, digital techniques. Additionally, a consumer may desire to use the same mobile device to receive these high-quality services from multiple service providers within a region or, while traveling through multiple regions, to receive services from different regional providers, who use different communication protocols. A mobile device capable of delivering an array of high-quality digital services, using different providers and protocols, commonly includes substantial computing power. Further, mobile device manufacturers and vendors may prefer a versatile, low cost, energy-efficient, and readily-manufacturable wireless platform as a basis for one or more products. Such a platform may be augmented by adding IP library-based components early in the manufacturing process, or by attaching inexpensive commodity components at the point-of-sale by a vendor—or even as an simple upgrade by a consumer—giving rise to a diversity of very compact, portable wireless mobile devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile device which offers manufacturers and vendors a versatile, high-performance, compact wireless platform; and which also may offer consumers a compact, flexible, and feature-filled mobile device capable of relatively inexpensive and simple upgrades.